


Photographer

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A perfect career for you.





	Photographer

Our story begins in The Gryffindor Common Room, the ghost of the founder of Ravenclaw and her human boyfriend Colin Creevey are discussing future careers.

Rowena smiled. "I think that you should be a person who takes muggle photographs for a living."

Colin smirked. "A photographer you mean?"

Rowena nodded and said, "It's what you're best at, dear."

Colin beamed, "Yeah, you're right. I should be a photographer."

Rowena sighed. "Once this whole Voldemort business is over, I hope we can live together in peace."

Colin chuckled. "I love you too."


End file.
